<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heaven in hiding. by duelbraids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119354">heaven in hiding.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelbraids/pseuds/duelbraids'>duelbraids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, F/M, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelbraids/pseuds/duelbraids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>edelgard and claude have sex in a bathroom. no need to get creative with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heaven in hiding.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me: wow i have this long au i can't wait to write el and claude falling in love and learning to trust each other<br/>also me: here's 2.1k of smut, set after all of that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <b>bored,</b>
  <span>” Sylvain says, for perhaps the third time that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Claude sighs, “Me too, bud, me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parties were always so </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring, </span>
  </em>
  <span>there wasn’t a light beer in the world that made any stupid social gathering more enjoyable, especially after most of his friends left. As far as he knew, the only person worth talking to was currently preoccupied by her own friends. He could see Edelgard from across the bar, one arm slung around Dorothea, laughing loudly. What they’re saying is muffled under the crowd, the blaring music, and Sylvain chattering in his ears. But, he can see a big grin on her face, watching Dorothea talk, as Bernadetta stares, wide eyed. Edelgard turns to where he can’t see her face, but he sees her posturing and joking around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of him could wax poetic about how good it is to see her opening up, about how much of a change it was from when he met her. But he could see her slightly bent forward, her short, black skirt hugging her hips, and all Claude could think about his girlfriend was “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, her ass is hot.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that could surely spice up the party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving Sylvain with just a nod, Claude easily crosses the bar. It’s Dorothea who catches sight of him first. As he approaches, Dorothea takes one of Bernadetta’s hands, dragging her away “Bernie, c’mon, let’s go get a drink.” she giggles, and winks at Edelgard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard almost moves to follow, a confused, “Hey!” coming out of her mouth. Ultimate Wingwoman Dorothea seems to have planned for that, wagging her finger at Edelgard. It buys Claude enough time to grab her around the waist, and rest his head on her shoulder. “Ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Claude,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she scoffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” He drops his voice, before chuckling. The scratchy edge of the sheer fabric itches his face, but Claude doesn’t let that get in his way. He kisses her neck slowly, pressing one, two, three against her skin. “Miss me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffs again, but this time, it’s rather silly. Edelgard reaches her hand up to touch the side of his face, before responding, “Always.” She bounces on her feet, and her </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>loose crop top shifts a little. Though mostly mesh, a bar of black cotton keeps her decent, until it shifts down, and Claude sees the edge of a pink nipple. No bra, Claude notes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a choice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look really nice, y’know?” One of his hands travels north, and Claude grabs her tit, squeezing tight. “What do you say we dip and find somewhere to… have fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard, breathy, responds, “Oh,</span>
  <em>
    <span> finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been waiting, princess?” He teased, pinching her nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeaks, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>what a sound that is, then makes a long, drawn out groan, “All night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead the way, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first place they found was just a little too crowded, a few other couples lingering and too many eyes, even as Edelgard keeps trying to get her fingers under the hem of his pants. His plan was quickly being taken over, and Claude couldn’t say he minded. Eventually, they make their way into a bathroom, red light bulbs tinting the scene. It hides how nasty the floor probably is. When Claude undoes his belt, Edelgard almost grabs his pants, trying to pull them down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down, slow down,” Claude chuckles, taking his hand into hers, softly,  “Where’s the fire, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard lets out a heavy, melodramatic sigh. “It really took you all night to notice how I looked?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, you always look good.” Claude’s response doesn’t seem to settle the pout that’s formed on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks away and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmphs, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I dressed up because Dorothea told me you’d be, um, how did she say it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jumping your bones?” and he laughs a little bit, “I’m not allowed to be patient?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Comes a response, though it’s more joking than serious, “My thighs are chafing and I’m in a dirty bathroom in heels that pinch my feet! I’m</span>
  <em>
    <span> seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> considering risking athlete's foot just to take these shoes off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude laughs, and with </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> effort, manages to pick Edelgard up and place her on the sink counter. “Problem solved, princess.” His smile is smarmy, which causes Edelgard to lean forward and put her nose against his. “Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” She asks him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevermind the irony of the woman grabbing at his pants now asking permission to kiss him, Claude nods his head, and Edelgard leans in and presses her lips on his. Soft, one by one touches against his lips quickly turn into open mouth kisses. Claude’s hands are in the small of her back, while Edelgard wraps her legs around him entirely, her arms around his shoulders. A part of him knows this is a growth for both of them. That neither would’ve felt comfortable enough mere months ago to be fucking in the bathroom of a shitty bar, so entangled that neither can move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then they breathlessly pull away, panting and with slight smiles. Claude snakes a hand around, under her skirt, Edelgard’s legs parting just a bit more to accommodate him. Both are fairly wordless, coordinating their positions so Edelgard’s head is resting in the crook of his neck, absentmindedly kissing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Planning to leave some marks?” he jokes, perhaps not the best idea in his situation, for as soon as he does, Edelgard sucks hard against his skin. “You’re the worst, you know that?” He says that, but his fingers have since slipped beneath her panties. She’s dripping</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>though perhaps</span>
  <em>
    <span> puddling</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be the right word.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The worst.” She agrees, continuing her hickey spree across his throat. “I almost threw you out of bed when we first had sex.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so did I. It was a mutual wrestling match.” He reminds her, trailing one finger up her slit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mutual? I won!” she reminds him, laughing, even as her legs tighten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really? I think I won when you started screaming-” he pinches her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Claude-!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>One of her hands grips tight into his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” He responds, shit eating grin and all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard takes a deep breath against him, in and out, before responding, “C-come on, we’re going to get caught. H-hurry up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we will, especially if you keep making so much noise.” Of course, he’s just teasing, and it rolls off her back, especially considering Claude pulls her panties away, awkwardly managing to get Edelgard to move around and shift her underwear so it dangles from her ankle. In return, Edelgard reaches down to unzip his fly, and fiddle with his underwear. Enough fiddling gets them undone, and his cock finally free. They both lock eyes, the sound of people’s shoes squeaking by the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the crimson light, Edelgard makes a strange face. Almost immediately, Claude withdraws his hand, “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard’s expression turns readable, because he sees a sort of wistful smile, when she says, “I love you a lot.” The way she looks up at him, her cheek resting against his shoulder, eyes full of pretty light, is so enchanting. Or perhaps it’s the way she grinds against him, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly </span>
  </em>
  <span>helped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>being sappy in this nasty bathroom. Aren’t you the one worried about getting caught-” Claude still kisses her forehead, and happily responds, “I love you a lot too.” He starts to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-?” Before he can finish, Edelgard grabs at her crossbody bag, shaped like a little black cat, before bringing something out. A little square packet. Claude laughs, and mockingly says, “Rubber up for Sothis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard sticks her tongue out, and faux gags, “You are so lucky I love you, or I would have punched you in the face for that.” Still, she unwraps the condom, and almost impatiently, slides it on him. The latex is a pale color, and it makes Claude laugh a bit more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, I wish </span>
  <em>
    <span>skin toned </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>hasn’t seen the sun in ten years.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He comments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>disconcerting, huh?” Edelgard shifts herself forward a bit, tightening her grip with her legs, “Even so-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost admonishing, but mostly joking, Claude responds, “Yeah, yeah, you’re horny, I get it.” He brings one of his hands under her knees, and the other grips the counter. Steadying himself, Claude thrusts forward, flooded with warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, a moan slips from Edelgard’s lips, and on cue, the sound of stomping resonates outside the door. Edelgard covers her own mouth. Both freeze, waiting. The footsteps sound like they’re coming closer, but neither can truly move, waiting for the other to begin untangling. They hear a faint conversation, something about how bad the draft beers were here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re right,” Claude whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard silently shushed him, giving him a severe look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moments pass, but no one ever enters the room. Both relax, and Claude breathes out a little nervous laughter. “Looks like we have to keep quiet, princess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he couldn’t tell, Claude thinks her face is bright red, “Why don’t you kiss me some more, then?” she challenges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For all his growth, Claude could never say no to a challenge, resuming their little makeout session from earlier. Skipping the softness, he goes straight to kissing her with his mouth open, his tongue probing. Finally, after Edelgard adjusted to the feeling of him inside her, Claude withdraws, to thrust forward again. She gasps, the sound muffled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>a slow pace, and it quickly disappears in favor of getting out of the bathroom as soon as possible. Edelgard spurred him on, rocking her hips, telling him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, more, more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Claude keeps her quiet, kisses on her mouth, even as Edelgard starts to rub her clit. The muffled moans get louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, a small chant of, “Yes, yes,</span>
  <em>
    <span> yes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> comes from Edelgard, which reverberates around the room when Claude decides, no, he is tired of kissing her lips. He drops his head to suck at her exposed throat, leaving as many hickies as he’s sure he could get away with. Her mantra gets louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mine, right, El?” Claude finally asks, another hickey joining the bouquet of them on her neck. A little game they play - casual possessiveness, despite trusting each other through thick and thin. He knows what’s going to come out of her mouth;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she tells him, not lost to the throes of pleasure, and she winds her free hand into his hair, trying to bring him off her neck, though failing. “Oh, that feels good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude puts a finger up to her lips, “Sh, unless you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get caught. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do </span>
  </em>
  <span>you want to get caught?” The endless movement of their hips is wet, warm, messy underneath her skirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard squints at him, jokingly, “I hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I love you more, El.” And they both laugh, sex slowing for a moment, until Claude snaps his hips, and Edelgard squeaks, and drags her nails into his shirt, biting on his back.. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was hot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speeding up her own fingers, Edelgard edges herself closer to orgasm as Claude nears his own. Perhaps they’d gotten used to each other’s rhythms, but they throw all caution to the wind. Cacophonous moans from the both of them echo around the bathroom, the most fitting sound for a filthy place like this. Call and answer, the convulsing of her around him, between some laughter and genuine kisses, sticky fluid between both of their thighs. What was a party without the love of your life coming screaming, really?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude slumps forward first, and Edelgard lays back against the mirror. They both pant like dogs, heavy and tired. “Good?” she asks, muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very.” He responds, kissing her sex-warm skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard tries her best to stand, pushing off even as Claude </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants to stay half asleep. Shaky legged, she grabs his arm, which </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>causes a disaster, as he starts to fall downwards. She barely notices Claude steadying himself. Edelgard is too busy grabbing at her panties, failing, and watching them hit the floor. Almost without thinking, she kicks them away, and asks, “Can we go home now? Fuck the rest of this party.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buckling his belt, Claude shrugs. “I don’t see why not. I saw the main event of the night.” He turns back to the mirror, and laughs once more. “Should we uh, clean that up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she weren’t blushing before, Edelgard was now. A puddle of them on the counter, joining the rest of the weird, disgusting stains in the bathroom. Neither even grabs a paper towel, simply guiding each other out the door, and out the back, avoiding anyone they know. Lest they get caught smelling like sex and flushed bright red.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>